


Por que você não namora, Shikamaru?

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-comédia, Sapiosexual, ShikaTema, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Shikamaru também não sabia porque não se interessava em ninguém.OuOnde Shikamaru é aconselhado por Temari e acaba se apaixonando por ela.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Por que você não namora, Shikamaru?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Essa fanfic foi escrita para o desafio da tag da escrita, do Spirit. O tema da vez era “Fetiches", mas acabou saindo uma pseudo-comédia.
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Ei, Shikamaru — Naruto chamou, Shikamaru abriu os olhos discretamente. — Por que você nunca ficou com ninguém? — perguntou, na maior cara de pau.

— Te interessa? — questionou num sussurro, voltando a fechar os olhos e não demorou muito para que cochiladas novamente sobre a carteira da escola.

Antes de dormir, porém, o Nara ouviu seus amigos rindo de Naruto — eles provavelmente estariam rindo da cara de bobo que ele fizera.

 **[...]**  
 _Aquela foi apenas uma pergunta boba_ , Shikamaru dizia, tentando convencer a si mesmo enquanto jogava xadrez. Estava pensando no que Naruto dissera a dias — e sentia-se ainda mais idiota por estar pensando em algo que uma pessoa bem desprovida de noção diria.

Mas não, talvez não houvesse sido mais um questionamento tolo; fez o Nara pensar — mesmo em seus dezesseis, quase dezessete, anos de vida, ele nunca havia sequer pensado em alguém romanticamente. Achava algumas pessoas bonitas, é claro, embora não pensasse em nada além disso.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando uma garota loira tocou em seu ombro, pedindo para sentar-se a sua frente. Ele assentiu, logo reconhecendo Temari no Sabaku, a irmã mais velha de Gaara. Retribuiu o sorriso de canto que recebera dela.

Tentou concentrar-se no xadrez, porém aqueles pensamentos ainda atormentavam sua mente. Quando, alguns minutos depois, ouviu sua oponente dizendo _“Xeque-mate”_ , seu queixo foi ao chão.

— Como…? — Ainda estava perplexo.

— Você perdeu há algumas jogadas, Shikamaru. — ela apoiou seu queixo em sua mão, mas seu tom não parecia ofensivo. — Alguma coisa está te incomodando?

Shikamaru quis recusar, como quis, mas não conseguiu dizer não àqueles olhos verde-musgo. Temari transmitia segurança.

Desabafou tudo e mais um pouco que lhe incomodava; a garota ficou quieta e ouviu tudo pacientemente — apenas para, no fim, aconselhá-lo, dizendo que não era porque todos os seus amigos já haviam se apaixonado ou beijado que ele precisava tê-lo feito também.

Naquele momentos, Nara sentiu uma grande atração pela jovem. Era incrível como seus cabelos loiros e olhos esverdeados contrastavam perfeitamente com sua pele.

Ele beijou-a.

Ela retribuiu.

 **[...]**  
— Shikamaru, por que você nunca ficou com ninguém? — Dessa vez, fora Gaara que viera perguntar.

 _“Eu estou ficando com a sua irmã”_ , quis dizer, mas conteve sua boca.

— Eu tenho fetiche em inteligência, Gaara. — deu de ombros — E ninguém aqui é inteligente o suficiente para mim.

Ninguém ali, naquela sala; mas Temari talvez fosse mais inteligente do que todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Shikamaru não namorava e nem ficava, mas ele não se importava.   
> Se vocês nunca namoraram ou ficaram com alguem, em qualquer idade, não se preocupem! Se for para acontecer, acontecerá.   
> Eu também poderia colocar o Shikamaru como assexual ao invés de sapiossexual, mas a intenção era fazer uma pseudo-comédia romântica.   
> Assim, caso você sinta que nunca irá querer se relacionar com alguém românticamente ou sexualmente falando, não se force! Você é perfeite do jeito que é. 
> 
> ~para mais conselhos de tia me sigamKKK 
> 
> Obrigada por lerem — e não se esqueçam que um favorito e/ou um comentário podem tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz❤️


End file.
